


Euro Sickness

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Nationverse Headcanons (Body, Mind, Lifestyle, etc...) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Headcanon, Historical Hetalia, Nationverse, One Shot, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: It's 2011 and Estonia has converted to the Euro. Currency is like a natural flora of a nation, it's only natural they'd go into shock at a change. America pays Estonia a visit to bring him good cheer.
Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Nationverse Headcanons (Body, Mind, Lifestyle, etc...) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Euro Sickness

"You look rough, buddy." America pushed open the door of Estonia's apartment, a huge paper bag in hand, "Man, I've never been out to your place before but you've got a sweet vibe!" America was ready, willing, and able to help his Northern European friend out, in a time of, well, kind of crisis.

Estonia was sick- not just any sick, but a sickness he had been preparing for months. Currency conversion was one of the worst feelings any nation could go through. Currency was like their blood, and now he was having it switched over, albeit gradually, from his Estonian Kroon to the Euro. Even if he'd carefully planned out his conversion, been through them a few times already, and taken precaution to help prevent sickness, it was inevitable he'd become ill.

"Do I look that bad?" Estonia's face was bright red with a high fever and his voice was raspy as if his throat was almost swollen shut, "I feel--" His words were interrupted with a hacking cough, that sounded putrid and painful. He choked on his breath as he crept his way back to his couch, falling onto it in agony. 

America shut the door behind himself and set down the bag of goods he brought along with him, "You look like shit, bro." America pulled out a stack of video games, "If I knew you were going to pull through, I'd worry you'd be dying." He laughed. He'd seen humans get sick, even witnessed them die from it, but this was the first time he'd ever seen one of his own fall ill like this. "But that's why I'm here!! To make everything better."

America was Estonia's go-to guy when it came to games and entertainment. Hell, America was everyone's go-to guy when it came to entertainment. The outgoing and social nation was often a joy to have around... when it came to entertainment. His movies, games, and TV shows were all the rage and he seemed to live a carefree lifestyle that inspired Estonia to try and live that way too. 

"I've been through this before... recently..." Estonia managed to let out before getting consumed by coughing again. The swap from Ruble to Kroon still felt like a recent memory. 

After he managed to catch his breath again, Estonia drank down some cough syrup, although he knew it wouldn't help much. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now." This was his second time taking the step to change currencies in the last twenty years, "I forgot how much it sucked." He sniffled as he felt his nose start to drip again.

"Does it take long?" America pulled out an xBox 360 and some cables, "Does it hurt??" He sounded curious about the feelings Estonia was dealing with, "Can you still kick my ass in Mortal Kombat?!" The last question came out with a serious tone.

Estonia picked up a rag from a bowl of water he'd had at his coffee table and wiped his face again. He wasn't sure if he could make a solid enough comparison that America would understand, "You know that feeling when you've got a bullet stuck in your bone?"

"Yeah?" 

"All my bones feel like they've got bullets stuck in them right now." Estonia choked out. He felt like he should sleep but he knew that sleep wouldn't do much for him. This was just a thing that would pass, much like it did the last time. Suffering in pain wasn't anything new to him, either. "...and my head feels like I was struck by a hammer."

"That I can't relate to," America added, starting to set up the 360 to Estonia's TV. "I'm glad you called me though, I've been boooored." While most nations had jobs working with or supporting their government, America found himself more times than not, sitting on the sidelines. His government would place him in various roles at times but America found his true calling touring his lands and keep check of all fifty of his states. "You can only visit the same places so many times before it gets boring."

Estonia had no words to say to that. He found himself all over Northern Europe and then practically imprisoned on his own land for too long. "I'll have to come over wh--" His coughs interrupted himself again, "I'm better." Estonia sputtered. He'd only been to the United States once but he could hardly remember it.

"Come over and we'll have all sorts of fun!!" America sounded excited about the prospects of Estonia paying a visit. "Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, TEXAS!" His voice was filled with enthusiasm as he tossed a controller towards Estonia. "Yeah?"

Estonia tried not to smile at America's youthful attitude but he couldn't help it. "Yeah..." He yawned, fixing his glasses. America's energy was making him feel better. Either that or the cough syrup was. "It'd be cool to be a cowboy for a day."

"Be one for life!" America sat on the couch next to Estonia, "So much to do, so much to see." He considered where he was in the world for a moment, "I bet you had a cool childhood as a Viking and stuff though, right?"

"Uh." Estonia looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "I've ridden on a lot of ships as a child." He lived with Denmark and Sweden in his youth, though he served them better as a cartographer. Estonia was strong but he wasn't cut out for fighting. Not like Lithuania was. "I guess you can say I've swung a sword a few times before." He didn't want to mention how he was pretty much bullied the entirety of his existence. 

America's eyes lit up at that. "SWEET!" He tightly hugged Estonia. His grasp was strong, but it didn't hurt. "Now, let's get that game on!" He powered up the console.

"Yeah..." Estonia smiled, he was already starting to feel a bit better.


End file.
